Orphaned Love
by LunaticL14m
Summary: When a young girl is exiled from her clan for being too weak, a blond haired boy takes her under his wing. NaruHina. WARNING YO MAMA JOKES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER. Cover image - twinLtwinV
1. Chapter 1 - Loss

Orphaned love – chapter one: Loss.

The sky was grey, and a 10 year old girl, with beautiful raven blue hair coming down just past her neck, was sobbing. She was wearing a red dress which came down to her knees. Her lavender eyes were laced with her salty tears.

_Flash back._

'YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE YOU WEAKLING,' the 30 year old man screamed. He had long, black hair and featureless, white eyes. He wore a white loose fitting kimono, held closed by a dark-coloured sash along with a brown, long-sleeved haori.

'Father please,' the young girl begged.

'NO, YOU LOST TO HANABI FOR THE LAST TIME,' the man said getting angry.

'Father, no. Please don't send elder sister away,' a young girl of about eight or nine years begged as much as her older sister.

'HANABI STAY OUT THIS,' the man said to his youngest daughter before turning to his eldest, 'I Hiashi of the Hyuga clan, the clan blessed with the Byakugan eyes. Here by permanently exile you from both the main and side branches of the clan. Your eyes shall not be sealed as they are too weak to be of a use to anyone. You have until sunrise to leave or you may be subject to execution.'

_Present day._

The preteen came to the local park near the centre of Konohagakure at about 8pm. In the park there was a little suspended area with a slide, a set of swings, a sandpit and a couple benches. She didn't know where to go, her sensei was on a mission, and she didn't have many friends since she trains to become the next head of the clan. Or well she used to, until her father exiled her. She walked over to the bench, placed her pink bag on the floor and sat down. She sat emotionless for a while, contemplating what she could do. She thought back 2 hours before the argument with her father.

_Flash back._

'BEGIN,' the man shouted.

Hanabi charged at her older sister as she did the same.

'Byakugan,' the two sisters said at the same time to activate their Kekki Genkai.

They then went offensive, both trying to hit the others chakra points.

They kept going on at it for an hour until Hanabi through a wrench in the works. Well a kick.

Hanabi ducked a right hook which if it had made contact it would have knocked her spark out. As Hanabi dodged her sister's attack, placed her right foot in front of her left and spun as she brought the heel of her left foot into her sister's face at a break neck speed, the force of the kick stunned the girl. Whilst her sister was stunned from her last attack, Hanabi started to shut down all of her sisters chakra points.

'8 Palms,' Hanabi said pushing herself, '16 palms.'

_Present day._

The next thing the young girl new, a boy of about her age was crouched in front of her. He had spiky blond hair, 6 cute whiskers and enchanting ocean blue eyes.

'Hey Hinata,' the young boy said to the girl.

'H-h-hey n-n-Naruto,' Hinata said to the young boy with a stammer.

'You must be cold in this autumn weather Hinata,' Naruto said.

But before she could reply Naruto had taken his jacket off and put it around her. Hinata blushed a bright crimson red, and before Naruto could do anything Hinata fainted.

[After show:

Liam: Well hello everybody, and welcome to the after show. Today we have a special guest with us right now. It is the one, the only, Naruto Uzimaki.

Naruto: Hello Liam, it's an honour to be here.

Liam: The honour is all mine. So tell me, do you know what's up with Hinata?

Naruto: No not yet, I'm thinking of taking her to the hospital. It might be serious.

Liam: Well that's all we have time for today. Have you got anything to say Naruto?

Naruto: Your mother's vagina is so fishy the aquarium wanted it.

Liam: …

Naruto: …

Liam: At least I have a mother…

*A mix of boos cheers and banters from the audience.*

Liam: Now its time to go, remember I own nothing but my Fics, otherwise Naruto would be pure Naruhina.

Naruto: Goodbaii]


	2. Chapter 2 - Refuge

**Chapter 2: Refuge.**

'W-w-where am I,' the girl said, 'n-n-Naruto?'

She looked around; she was laid down on the bench in the park her soft pink bag was behind her head and a bright orange jacket with blue highlights on the shoulders and collar and a white fleece around the neck. Naruto walked over from the swings.

'Whoa Hinata,' Naruto said his ocean eyes meeting her lavender, 'how do you feel?'

'W-why n-Naruto,' Hinata stuttered, 'w-what h-happened?'

'Well,' Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face, 'it was starting to get cold, so I put my jacket on you to keep you warm and you fainted.'

'T-t-thank you n-Naruto,' Hinata mumbled as she looked down.

'No problem Hinata,' Naruto said sitting down, 'just don't faint again and make me worried.'

'_He was worried,' _Hinata thought to herself, _'Does this mean my crush cares about me?'_

'So what brings you here Hinata?'

Hinata burst into tears.

'I-I-I w-w-was e-e-exiled,' Hinata said between sobs, 'm-m-my f-f-father s-said I w-was weak.'

Hinata felt a pair of arms go around her and pull her close.

_Mindscape._

'_WHAT AM I DOING,' _Naruto thought to himself, 'why am I hugging her?'

'**It's because you know what it's like to be lonely young Naruto,' **a fox in the back of Naruto's head said to him.

'I had you there Kurama,' Naruto said to the fox.

'**Only after I sympathised with how much of a baka you are,'** Kurama.

'What did you call me,' Naruto yelled at the fox.

Kurama just laughed.

'**Hey kid, say something to comfort her,'** Kurama said, **'she is in a bad place.'**

_Real world._

'Hinata,' Naruto asked, 'do you have anywhere to stay?'

'Um n-no,' Hinata said, 'w-why?'

'Well um,' Naruto said as he blushed as he has a quick flash back.

'_Leave this poor boy alone you teme.'_

Naruto quickly came back to the real world, 'Lets just say I owe you for something along time ago,' Naruto said, 'so if you um want Hinata, you could um stay at um mine.'

The second Naruto had said it, both of them started blushing bright red.

'Y-yes t-thank y-you n-Naruto,' Hinata stuttered again.

'Come on Hinata,' Naruto said grabbing their stuff and Hinata's hand, 'let's get back to mine.'

Hinata was shocked at first by the move made by Naruto, but as he started to run she got dragged along. After a minute Hinata forgot they were holding hands and started to enjoy her.

'We are here,' Naruto said as they arrived at an old, run down, cheap set of apartments.

Naruto led Hinata up the stairs and turned left, until they reached his apartment, number 11. Naruto pulled a key from the top of the door frame and used it to open the door before he put it back. As he and Hinata walked in, Naruto said, 'Welcome to your new home Hinata.'

Naruto's apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't gigantic either, there was a tiny bit of rubbish (mainly instant ramen pots) on the table.

'This is the kitchen and living room,' Naruto said as he walked over to 3 doors.

Hinata followed him.

Naruto pointed at the first door, 'This is my room, there is nothing much in there, but you will sleep in my bed tonight so you feel comfortable.'

He walked over to the second door, 'This is the bathroom.'

He opened it, there was a clean toilet, with a clean sink and a shower.

'W-what's behind t-the last door n-Naruto,' Hinata said still stuttering.

'It's just a blank room which I don't use,' Naruto said, 'do you wanna watch a film Hinata?'

'Um ok Naruto,' Hinata said without stuttering, 'may I get changed though?'

'Yeah that's ok, just get changed in the bathroom so I can get changed too.'

'Thank you Naruto,' Hinata said as she walked into the bathroom with her pink bag.

Naruto walked into his room and got changed too. When they both walked out they wore similar clothes. Naruto wore a top which read _Future Hokage_, his boxers from that day, and a frog night cap (Picture a Santa hat where the bottom part is shaped like a frogs mouth making it look like you're being eaten.)

Hinata wore a top which read _Hime in the making_, a pair shorts and had her hair up in a bun.

'What film do you want to watch Hinata,' Naruto asked.

'How about this, I brought with me from my old room.'

'Sure you're the guest,' Naruto said as he put the DVD on.

_One hour later._

Naruto thought the film was good, it was about a young shinobi who had to leave his wife for war, he fought in many battles to come back to his wife after the war was over. It was quite romantic. Hinata was nearly in tears even though she had watched the film plenty of times.

'Well let's go to sleep,' Naruto said, 'We have to talk to Granny tomorrow.'

'Ok good night Naruto,' Hinata said as she walked to bed.

'_Hopefully this heavy rain will go away,' _Naruto thought to himself as he looked out of the window.

Suddenly lightening came out of nowhere, followed by a scream. It was Hinata.

Naruto rushed into the room and saw Hinata curled up in a ball. He walked over and hugged her.

'Don't like thunder and lightning,' he asked.

Hinata shook her head.

'Then I will stay here and look after you until you're ready.'

He hugged her for half an hour after the storm stopped. Just as he went to leave.

'Naruto, stay in the bed with me tonight,' Hinata said blushing, 'I'm scared.'

Naruto just crawled into the bed with her and they both dosed off into a gentle slumber.

**[The after show:**

**Liam: Hello and good evening, today we have another special guest please welcome… oh seems they cant be here today, well we still have you.**

***Looks at Naruto***

**Naruto: And that's bad because?**

**Liam: It's you.**

**Naruto: Well your mother is always glad to see me.**

**Audience laughs.**

**Liam: Hinata is glad to see me too.**

**Naruto: Then why isn't she here.**

**Liam: Because you are. Now before this gets out of hand DISCLAIMER.**

**Audience: LIAM OWNS NOTHING BUT HIS FICTION.**

**Liam: Goodbaiii.]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Love?

Chapter 3: Love?

"What time is it," the blond boy said with a yawn. He thought back the night before. When he thought about it, he had never felt like it before. Then he remembered.

"Hinata," he yelled out.

"Y-yes n-Naruto," Hinata stuttered still a bit nervous.

"Are you ok," he asked her.

"Y-yes I'm j-just making b-breakfast," she stuttered again, "g-get d-dressed and have some."

Naruto got out of bed and changed into his usual outfit. He wore his leather goggles, orange and blue jacket, black t-shirt and orange track bottoms. He would put his boots on later.

He could smell beautifully cooked food as he walked out of his room.

"Oh n-Naruto," Hinata blushed, "It's not done j-just yet, so g-go and w-wash."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata was wearing a lavender dress which was knee length and matched her eyes, a baby pink cardigan and had her hair as it always is. A nice pair of sandals was sat next to the door.

"W-what's wrong n-Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto realised that he was staring.

'**Compliment her kid,' **Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"Y-you l-look," Naruto said before stopping.

"I-I look w-what," Hinata asked.

"You look beautiful Hinata," Naruto said as he started blushing 50 shades of red all at once.

Hinata wasn't far behind and ended up crimson red.

"T-t-thank you Naruto," Hinata said, "p-please either sit or w-wash."

Naruto ran into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror.

'**Hey kid, you ok,'** Kurama the fox asked.

'Yeah, I just feel different,' Naruto said, 'when I saw her I just felt like hugging her.'

'**I know what's wrong with you,' **Kurama gloated, **'you my friend, are in love.'**

'Love,' Naruto asked, 'but I've never been in love before.'

'**Well, I would say it's more of a crush.'**

'How do I feel better?'

'**You tell her how you feel.'**

'When should I?'

'**When ever you are ready my old friend,' **the red fox laughed,** 'now go you must not keep her waiting.' **

Naruto snapped back to the real world.

"My first crush eh," Naruto mumbled to himself.

_Mean while._

'Did Naruto really just say I look beautiful,' Hinata thought, 'could he really feel the same?'

Hinata thought about it for a while, 'well I better set out the food out.'

_Back in the bathroom._

Naruto spat into the sink and washed the spit down the drain.

'Well I'm ready for today,' Naruto thought.

Naruto opened the door and walked out.

He saw the food on the table and Hinata was sat down.

"H-hey n-Naruto," she said smiling, 'p-please take a seat.'

Naruto sat down, "you made ramen?"

"Yes, I know it's your favourite,' Hinata said blushing.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto said as he dug in, "it's really good.'

"T-t-thank y-you n-n-Naruto,' Hinata said blushing even redder.

When they had finished their ramen, they started the long walk to see the Hokage about more permanent accommodation.

_Half an hour later._

"Well, we are here," Naruto said as they walked into the Hokage compound.

As Naruto and Hinata walked in, the woman at the doors spoke up, "Hinata the Hokage wants to speak to you."

Hinata just nodded and continued walking up to the Hokage office.

As they reached the door both Naruto and Hinata went to open the door and their hands met. Naruto and Hinata looked into each others eyes. Naruto's ocean blue eyes melted Hinata's heart, whilst Hinata's lavender eyes made Naruto feel giddy.

Just then, the door opened, "come on in you two," a tall blond lady with a gigantic pair of breasts said, 'let's get your accommodation sorted out."

**[After show:**

**Liam: Hello again and this time we have two guests, please welcome Naruto and Hinata.**

***Naruto walks on in a suit and Hinata walks on in a red dress and red high heels.***

**Liam: Hey Hinata *Kisses her on the cheek***

**Hinata: *giggling***

**Naruto: *sulks in the corner***

**Liam: So Hinata what do you think of the cute NaruHina moments?**

**Hinata: I found them cute and adorable especially the scene where they go to open the door.**

**Liam: I know right, it was so cute.**

**Naruto: YOUR MOTHER IS CUTE.**

**Liam: So is Hinata, or at least that's what your thinking.**

***Audience laughs***

**Naruto: HOW DID YOU?**

**Liam: I'm the author I make you think what I want you too, meaning I also know what you are thinking before even you do.**

**Naruto: Prove it.**

**Liam: You're thinking about how cute Hinata is.**

**Naruto: … Damn you.**

***More laughter from the audience***

**Liam: Well, we are running out of time, Hinata please read this out.**

**Hinata: Ok.**

**Shout outs.**

**Reviewers;**

**MYK-ON,**

**I.C.2014,**

**And bhdragons.**

**Favouriters; **

**MYK-ON,**

**France12412,**

**Marcella153,**

**SpicyWifey,**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102,**

**Bhdragons,**

**Janice185,**

**Lady kae,**

**Tsujihime4869,**

**And wolfknight117.**

**Special s/o to Ironc for adding this story to his community.**

**Naruto: Well done Hinata *hugs her***

**Hinata: *Faints***

**Naruto: Crap, looks like I'm going to the hospital again. *Picks Hinata up and walks off.***

**Liam: …Did I just get ditched?**

**Audience: Awwwww.**

**Liam: Well sadly this is the end of the chapter, so I will say goodnight. But remember I own diddily squat. BAIIII.]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions

Chapter 4: Confessions.

"Come on in kids," the big breasted woman said as the two preteens walked in, "so Hinata I know what's happened and why you are here."

"Y-you do," the young girl said.

"Yes, but not why he is," the woman said, "Why are you here Naruto?"

"Well you see Granny, it was getting late when I found Hinata, so I let her stay at mine," the boy said.

Just as Naruto finished what he was saying, the woman leaned over the table and grabbed him by his collar, "DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID YOU PERVERT."

"Lady Tsunade please, we didn't do anything like that," Hinata said blushing, "I'm saving my self."

"If you say Hinata," Lady Tsunade said as she dropped him back in his seat, "so what do you want to happen Hinata?"

"W-what do you mean," Hinata asked.

"Where do you want to live," Tsunade asked explaining her self.

"W-w-well, if you don't mind may I stay with n-Naruto," Hinata said, almost begging.

"Hmm, very well," Tsunade said, "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I am granting you an extra $500 per month on top of your current $500," Lady Tsunade said, "this should be enough for both of you shouldn't it?"

"Yes thank you," Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

"Do you also want money for redecorating," Tsunade said addressing Hinata.

"Well, um yes please, but I would prefer to have my stuff from my old room."

"I will have it delivered later on in the week," Lady Tsunade said warmly, "now, is that all?"

"Yes m' Lady," Hinata said quietly.

"Then let's go," Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand subconsciously and dragging her with him, "Later Granny."

They ran until they were 5 minuets away from the apartment.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata said, "I never got to say thank you for last night."

Naruto blushed, "there is no need to thank me, if it makes you feel better then I would happily do it ever night, I owe you from a long time ago."

_Flash back._

Naruto was getting one of his regular beatings from a group of boys.

"Leave him alone you temes," a young girl shouted.

She was about the same age as Naruto (8 at the time) had nice raven blue hair which made her delicate lavender eyes stand out.

"Oh shit, it's a Hyuga," the oldest bully said.

"So, she is only a little girl," the youngest said.

"That maybe, but she doesn't have a seal meaning she's main," the oldest said again, "if we lay a single finger on her, the rest of the main branch will be after us."

"So," the youngest said, "they won't kill us."

"But they will make us wish we were," a kid said, "pick your fights brothers."

"We will be back for you Demon," the youngest said as they all ran off.

"Naruto," the Hyuga girl said, "are y-you ok?"

"Yes thank you," Naruto thanked, "but how do you know me?"

"W-well I'm in your year at the academy."

"What's your name?"

"Hyuga," the girl said, "Hinata Hyuga."

_Present day._

"We have been friends since that day, even though nobody knows," Naruto said.

"Y-yet you s-still think y-you owe m-me," Hinata replied.

They reached Naruto's apartment.

"So what film do you want to watch Hinata?"

"How about 'P.S. I love you'," Hinata asked.

"Ok, if that's the film you want to watch," Naruto said.

When they walked in, Naruto got changed into his usual nightwear as Hinata put the popcorn in the microwave. When Naruto came out Hinata went in and got changed into her clothes. When she came back out, the popcorn was by the sofa, the film was ready and so was Naruto. Hinata walked over and sat next to Naruto. They started to watch the film.

'_Today is the day I tell Hinata how I feel,'_ Naruto thought.

_Meanwhile._

'_Today is the day I tell Hinata how I feel,' _the boy thought to him self as his ninja hound walked next to him, _'finally the girl of my dreams will be mine.'_

As he walked towards the Hyuga compound the boy got anxious, and decided to hurry.

When he got there the guard stopped him.

"HALT," the guard yelled, "WHO GOES."

"INAZUKA KIBA," the boy yelled back.

"STATE YOUR BUISNESS."

"I SEEK AUDIENCE WITH LADY HINATA."

"NOT POSSIBLE," the Guard shouted, "SHE HAS BEEN EXILED, NOW LEAVE."

'_Hinata, exiled. Can't be possible,'_ Kiba thought.

Kiba turned and ran home to cry, his dog struggling to stay on his head.

_Naruto's house._

The film was near the end. Hinata and (surprisingly) Naruto were engrossed in the film. As they both went for popcorn and their hands touched. They both looked at each other when they realised what they had done. Neither moved away, it felt good, it felt right.

"Hinata, I need to tell you something,' Naruto said softly.

"W-what is it n-Naruto," asked Hinata.

"Ever since you saved me, I admired you. I didn't want anyone to know about our friendship in case they treated you the same way I did. But I think my feelings may have grown further than admiration," Naruto said blushing, "I guess what I'm trying to say is Hinata, I-I-I…"

'_I have been waiting a while for this moment,' _Hinata thought.

There was a knock at the door.

_5 minuets ago._

"Where is Hinata now," Kiba muttered.

Akamaru (The nin pup) started barking.

"You can smell Hinata boy, lead the way."

After following his closest friend to a set of apartments he realised Hinata was in one of these.

"Which one boy," Kiba asked.

Akamaru sat outside number 11.

Kiba knocked on the door.

A blond boy answered the door.

"Yes," The boy asked.

"Is Hinata here?"

"Kiba," a girl said, "why are you here?"

"Because I have to say… I love you," Kiba said turning red, "I hope you feel the same way."

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I have feelings for someone else."

Kiba's heart sank, it then turned to anger.

He looked at Naruto, "It's him isn't it Hinata, you love him."

Hinata blushed red, "Yes it is."

Hinata then turned round and ran to her room.

Kiba looked at Naruto, "stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Kiba fell backwards. He touched his nose and felt a warm liquid. He looked at his hand, it was blood.

"That is for making Hinata cry, now leave, before I do more," Naruto said as he closed the door.

_In Hinata's room._

Hinata was sat crying, her secret was out. She didn't want Naruto to find out like this.

Suddenly she felt somebody hug her. It was her blond crush, Naruto.

"Where was I before we got interrupted by that jerk," Naruto asked, "That's right; I think my feelings may have grown further than admiration, Hinata I love you."

"Oh Naruto," Hinata said smiling, "I love you too, I have done for years. I admire how you never give up, how you are always smiling and how caring you are. And I think my feelings have grown further too. Naruto, I love you too."

Naruto and Hinata leaned towards each other and shared their first kisses. Although it only lasted a second it felt like a lifetime.

"Come on Hinata we have to go to the academy tomorrow, so lets go to sleep," Naruto said.

"That's very smart of you Naruto," Hinata giggled as she climbed into bed.

Naruto went to walk out.

"Naruto," Hinata said, "You can share the bed with me."

Naruto blushed, "um ok."

"Just no funny business," Hinata giggled as Naruto climbed in.

After Naruto got comfortable Hinata snuggled into him.

'_Ah, this is the life,'_ both of them thought as they drifted off to sleep.

**[After show:**

**Liam: Hello and welcome back to the after show. Today we have our new couple and an oath of revenge.**

**But first I would like to say that I know Tsunade shouldn't be Hokage at this point of time and Hiruzen should. But I like Tsunade more and it made the accommodation scene easier for me.**

**Now that is over with let's welcome our favourite couple Naruto and Hinata.**

***Naruto and Hinata sit opposite of Liam***

**Liam: So Naruto, how was it punching that tosser Kiba in the face?**

**Naruto: It was fun but I did it because he upset Hinata.**

***Live footage of Kiba in the bath appears on screen.***

**Kiba: Greetings Naruto, you had better keep an eye on that pretty little girlfriend of yours, because she is going to be mine soon.**

**Hinata: I would rather tongue that mutt of yours. **

**Audience: *Laughter***

**Kiba: I swear I will get revenge or my name isn't Kiba.**

***live footage disappears.***

**Liam: Well that was weird.**

**Naruto: Yep, well where is my shotgun?**

**Hinata: Here *Gives Naruto his shotgun***

**Liam: Going hunting?**

**Naruto: Yeah … for mutt.**

***Naruto walks off***

**Liam: So Hinata what was your favourite scene?**

**Hinata: When I was crying and Naruto told me he loved me.**

**Audience: Awwww.**

**Liam: Well this is all we have time for, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember I don't own Naruto.**

**Liam and Hinata: Baiiiii.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hime

**Ok before we start this chapter, I want to say sorry for not doing chapters. I have been away for the weekend, but I'm back. I would also like to explain that I chose Lady Tsunade over Hiruzen Sarutobi since I preferred Tsunade and it would make it easier for me to write in the future. **

**Anyway without further delay, here it is. **

**Chapter 5 - Hime.**

Naruto woke up. He was happy as he realised he finally told Hinata his feelings. He looked and saw her holding onto him, both in their night clothes. Hinata looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so angelic.

Naruto gently slipped away and walked towards the bathroom. Naruto turned on the light and walked over to the sink.

As Naruto filled the basin up with water, he threw his t-shirt in the dirty laundery. Naruto then pulled out his wash rag and soaked it in the warm water that had filled the basin. As he looked at himself in the mirror, Naruto heard a voice.

_'Hey Naruto,'_ it said.

_'Oh hey Kurama,'_ Naruto replied back to the fox in his body,_ 'So whats been happening?'_

_'Nothing much, just eating, sleeping, repeating,'_ Kurama explained, _'What about you my good friend?'_

_'Well used your advice,'_ Naruto said,_ 'after some dick called Kiba hurt Hinata.'_

_'HOW,'_ the nine tails said outraged.

'_When Hinata rejected him, he told one of her darkest secrets to me.'_

_'What was i-,'_ Kurama began but stopped when he realised, _'How did you punish this teme?' _

_'Punched him in the face, I think i broke his nose.'_

_'Good, where is he now,'_ Kurama asked.

_'Most likely home, the teme is probably crying into his mommy's arms.'_

_'So then what happened?'_

_'Well, after I broke his nose,'_ Naruto said telepathically to his friendly host, _'I found Hinata crying so as she had her secret shared, I shared mine.'_

Kurama laughed, _'wow kid who would have pegged you for a romantic.'_

_'What the hell do you mean by that,'_ Naruto yelled trying to protect his ego,_ 'I didn't even tell you the rest.'_

_'No but its obvious you kissed because you're still thinking about it.'_

_'CRAP,'_ Naruto yelled at Kurama.

_'Well I have to go kid, I'm gonna rest until Hinata wakes up and cooks me food.'_

_'Actually I'm cooking,'_ Naruto said.

_'Well I hope Hinata likes food poisoning,'_ Kurama groaned.

Naruto just ignored the cheeky remark before washing his face with the rag.

When Naruto had finished washing and his other tasks, he left the bathroom.

"S-so w-what would you like for b-breakfast n-n-Naruto," a soft voice asked from the kitchen.

"Well um, Hinata do you umm mind if I um," Naruto started.

"I w-would l-love to tast you c-cooking, so long as y-your quick," Hinata said quickly, "s-sorry f-for interupting n-Naruto."

"Why are you sorry Hinata, I don't mind you interupting," Naruto said smiling now hurry up and wash Hinata, we have school soon."

Hinata ran into the bathroom carrying her school uniform. For girls it was a white blouse, a black skirt (It had to be at least knee height) black shoes and a red tie with the village symbol on it.

As Naruto sorted out some beans on toast. Usually Naruto would have prepared ramen for breakfast, but he wanted to show Hinata he could cook other things. Even if they were easy.

As Naruto placed everything on the table Hinata came out looking like a beautiful angel in school uniform.

"W-wow n-Naruto, I l-love beans o-on toast," Hinata stuttered, "W-well I kinda l-like ramen and c-cinamon rolls more."

As Naruto and Hinata ate their breakfast, Hinata noticed something.

"Naruto w-why have you got a t-tatoo?"

Naruto pointed at the circle like drawing on his abdomen, "If you mean this it's a long story and I will explain later Hinata-hime."

_'HE CALLED ME HINATA-HIME,'_ Hinata yelled to herself.

"Ok n-Naruto, go get ready for s-school," Hinata said blushing.

Naruto went into the bedroom and got changed into his uniform.

When Naruto walked out she nearly passed out. Naruto looked so sexy, even more than usual. He walked out with a long sleeved shirt, red tie, blazer black shoes and dress trousers. He looked like he just walked out of a Hugo Boss ad.

"Like what you see," Naruto grinned. Hinata who was speachless just nodded.

When Naruto got close, Hinata could smell his aftershave and felt closer to fainting.

She was about to walk out of the door, that was until Naruto pulled her close and gave her a passionate, yet delicate kiss.

_'Screw it,'_ Hinata thought before she passed out.

"Ugh, where am I," Hinata mumbled.

"You're in the nurses office," a young woman said.

"Oh h-hey Miss Noff, w-why am I h-here," Hinata said from the bed she was on.

"Your Blond friend Naruto dropped you off here first thing," Miss Noff explained slowly.

"W-what lesson is it Miss," Hinata asked as she sat up.

"It's coming to the end of period 2, Hinata," Miss Noff.

"T-thank you Miss," Hinata thanked Miss Noff, "am I excused?"

"Since there is no other problems sure," Miss Noff said happily.

The two females exchanged farewells before Hinata grabbed her belongings and left.

It wasnt long till Hinata found her lesson. Physical Training.

It was one of the most draining things of the day and started lesson 2, had a break imbetween period 2 and 3, and continued for lesson 3.

As Hinata walked to the changing rooms, she looked into the sports hall and saw Iruka-sensei had the students sparring.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE SASKUE UCHIHA, ANY CHALLENGERS," Iruka-sensei asked.

Sasuke stood up with a glare daring people to challange him.

As he was about to sit down, a voice rang out.

"I challenge you to a fight," the brave voice rang out as it's owner walked out of the crowed.

Hinata's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Naruto," she gasped.

"FIGHT 4, SASUKE UCHIHA VS NARUTO UZIMAKI," Iruka yelled.

There was talking among the bystanders as Naruto and Sasuke took their positions in the ring. The ring was 10 meters by 10 meters, had red ropes, blue frame and a white surface.

"READY," Iruka asked. The two boys nodded.

"BEGIN!"

The two boys went full pelt. They wern't fighting for fun, they were fighting for their ego.

Sasuke threw the first punch which Naruto grabbed as he threw an elbow towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke deflected with his elbow. he two boys started throwing vollies of hits. None landing. The crowed started cheering. Most of them thought Naruto would get his ass handed on a plate, yet he was still standing. Hinata was watching carefully, her lavander eyes watching the phenomenom.

The commotion grew, it turned out that Sasuke had landed a punch on Naruto

and had him on the floor.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR," Sasuke and the crowd chanted.

"GET UP NARUTO," Hinata screamed, "GET UP AND FIGHT."

"SEVEN, EIGHT."

"Don't count me out yet," Naruto said.

As he got up the crowds cheered at Naruto's determination.

"HOW," Sasuke yelled, "HOW ARE YOU STILL GETTING UP."

"Because the one I care about is supporting me," Naruto said calmly, "and so long as she is there I wont lose."

Sasuke charged at Naruto. But as Naruto threw a kick, Sasuke caught it.

Suddenly their was a crunch. It sounded like a branch of a tree being torn from the trunk.

"AAAGGHHHHHHHH," Naruto cried out.

Naruto's right leg was bent weirdly.

The crowd mumbled between them, mostly about how disgusting it was.

"Call it sensei," Sasuke called.

"ONE, TWO."

A red, translucent mist covered Naruto's leg.

"FOUR, FIVE, SIX," Iruka called.

Naruto stood up, "playing dirty are we Sasuke?"

"HOW I BROKE YOUR-," Sasuke yelled confused.

There was a red flash, and suddenly Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and put him in a choke hold.

"I could break your neck, back and most other bones in your body, but I have something a lot worse for you," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Suddenly Naruto let go of Sasuke. Sasuke spun around. Then, without warning Naruto brought his leg forward, hitting Sasuke in his family jewels. And im not talking about the sharingan.

Sasuke was on the floor, crying.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN." Iruka-sensei shouted "WINNER NARUTO UZIMAKI."

"BELIEVE IT," Naruto yelled as he ran to Hinata. His leg gave way in front of Hinata and landed in her arms.

"W-well done n-Naruto," Hinata blushed.

"Thank you Hinata-hime," Naruto said wincing, "but can you take me to the nurses office?"

Hinata giggled before telling Iruka-sensei what she was doing and aiding the wounded Naruto.

**[After show:**

**Liam: Hello and welcome once again to the after show. We have our usual guests. Wait this just in, they are still in the nurses office, so today talking about the fight are Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy.**

**Guy: *Walks on set***

**Liam: So where is Kakashi?**

***Smoke bomb activates***

**Kakashi: Sorry if I'm late, I was reading.**

***Crowd cheers***

**Liam: So Guy, what do you think of Sasuke's bad sportsmanship?**

**Guy: I think Sasuke dishonored the power of youth and it is disgraceful.**

**Kakashi: I agree. However in a real fight on a real mission do you think about sportsmanship?**

**Liam: These are all valid points, what do you think of the characters?**

**Kakashi: I feel like their personalities are different, but are still well developed.**

**Guy: This is true, but the personalities have become more like themselves.**

**Liam: Ok, thank you Guy and Kakashi for appearing on the show. Sadly I have to go do something called sleep. **

***Boos from the audience.***

**Liam: I know, I know, but it's 2 am and I'm tired. Well im going now, but remeber I own nothing but my fics. BAII**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontation

Chapter 6: Confrontation.

As Naruto was helped by his beautiful hime Hinata, he felt a new emotion. He had only experienced how it felt to love, but this sensation was almost as good. It was pride.

Hinata was so proud of her new lover; he had taken on the most powerful pupil in their year and won. She felt pride as well. Together the new couple radiated pride. Hinata and Naruto didn't say anything to each other on the way to the main building. But when they got inside the area, Naruto started talking.

"You didn't stutter earlier on Hinata-hime," He said, "looks like your becoming less nervous around me."

"Well Naruto," Hinata said blushing, "you m-make me stronger."

"I make you stronger," Naruto asked, "Hinata I have to tell you something."

"Well it can wait till we get out of the Nurses office," Hinata said confidently.

Naruto noticed that Hinata's confidence in the last few days had grown more than it ever had before. And although her stutter around Naruto was still there, it was slowly disappearing.

As they turned the corner, they saw a young woman with Black, shoulder length hair with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She was average height and was fair skinned.

"Miss Shizune, please help us," Hinata asked along the corridor.

"Hinata," Shizune exclaimed, "what happened to Naruto?"

Hinata turned to look at Naruto properly. When she did, she noticed lots of lacerations, bruises and swelling. Naruto's face was almost beyond recognition. However you could still tell it was Naruto from his spiky blond hair.

"Sparring match, he was against Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata explained.

"No wonder why Naruto's here," Shizune said, but before she could continue Naruto piped up.

"You should see the state of the other guy."

"What do you mean Naruto," Shizune asked.

"He means he won Shizune," Hinata said proudly.

"Well in any case, lets take him inside," Shizune said with a bit of admiration, "lets see what he's broken."

After a thorough examination of his injuries (especially his leg) Naruto and Hinata found out that his cuts and bruises were going to heal, and that his leg had already healed but was still weak. Shizune also concluded that Naruto was too fatigued to do anything. This meant someone had to look after him. So as she wrote a note excusing Naruto from the academy until the graduation tests start, she did a quick 'check' on Hinata's fainting problem and gave her the same amount of time off to look after Naruto.

After thanking Shizune, Naruto and Hinata grabbed their bags and walked home after only 2 hours of school. It was like a gift from the Sage of the six paths.

The walk home would've been difficult if Hinata hadn't helped him walk. It was a calm walk back to Naruto's flat. The birds were chirping, the wind blew gently; the sun was out, just to name a few. It was beautiful. That is until a familiar face appeared.

"HINATA, GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON," the person boomed.

"No, don't call him a demon Father," Hinata said standing up to the man.

"HE IS A DEMON AND WILL MAKE YOU DO HORRIBLE THINGS," Hiashi Hyuga bellowed, "A FRIEND OF YOURS HAS ALREADY TOLD ME HE'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU."

"Sir please I have not taken advantage of your daughter," Naruto said calmly, "who is the one who has told you this?"

"A young boy named Kiba Inazuka," Hiashi said calming down.

"Sir, he made you daughter cry and is not to be trusted."

"I TRUST A DOG BOY MORE THAT A FOX DEMON," Hiashi yelled suddenly.

"What do you mean fox demon," asked Hinata.

"HASN'T HE TOLD YOU," Hiashi yelled as people came over, "HASN'T HE TOLD YOU ABOUT WHATS INSIDE HIM?"

"Hiashi, don't the law set by Lord Third before he was assassinated is still in effect. Lady Tsunade will punish you just as bad if not worse," a middle aged man said.

"OH DO YOU MEAN THE LAW WHERE NOBODY CAN MENTION THAT NARUTO HERE CONTAINS THE NINE TAILED FOX WHICH ATTACKED THE VILLAGE," Hiashi yelled, "NOW HINATA, COME WITH ME."

Hinata slowly walked towards Hiashi, who was grinned an evil smile as Naruto's heart sank.

Suddenly Hinata stopped.

"It's a shame I love foxes," Hinata said before running back to Naruto and taking him in her embrace.

"You disrespectful whore," Hiashi yelled as he raised his hand, "YOU'RE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE."

There was a sharp crack. Hiashi had used his hand against Hinata. Except it didn't hit her, Naruto had gotten in the way and taken the blow across the face.

"Go, I will forget about what happened here unless you leave," Naruto said in a quiet yet audible tone.

"No, a fox demon will not tell me wha-," Hiashi protested.

"GO NOW," Naruto yelled so powerfully that the birds left the trees. And as that happened, his pupils turned into thin, vertical slits.

After this Hiashi finally left, he was scared for his life.

"Hinata-hime, I promise I will tell you the full story when we get back," Naruto said tearing up.

"No tell me when you're ready, my cute little fox," Hinata said softly before pulling Naruto into a soft, loving kiss.

**[After show:**

**Liam: welcome to the show, today we have NaruHina with us, so give it up for Naruto and Hinata.**

***Audience claps as Naruto and Hinata walk on.***

**Liam: So how do you think this chapter went guys?**

**Hinata: I think it was cute and romantic.**

**Naruto: I think it was shit, not enough action.**

**Liam: Yeah well, try writing at 1:50 am when you have writers block.**

**Hinata: He can't even write his own name.**

**Naruto: Yeah well you cant even spell Tabasco.**

**Liam: Oh saucy. **

***Audience groan at the bad pun***

**Naruto: Your mums saucy.**

***Audience laugh.***

***Big screen gets hacked by a boy with a dog.***

**Boy: Greetings Lovebirds, like my little present?**

**Hinata: Naruto's present was better Kiba.**

**Kiba: What was that?**

**Liam: Punching you in the face.**

**Kiba: No it wasn't, it was long and hard to find out where you were and I ended up getting punched.**

**Liam and Naruto: Haha, long and hard. That's what she said.**

**Kiba: Fuck all of you, My plan isn't over yet. **

***Big screen shuts down***

**Liam: Well that's all I have time for. Any last words?**

**Hinata: Liam owns nothing but this fic his other works.**

**Everyone: Baii**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

**Chapter 7 - The Truth.**

_'NARUTO HERE CONTAINS THE NINE TAILED FOX WHICH ATTACKED THE VILLAGE.'_  
This kept popping into Hinata's head as she was walking with Naruto back home. She knew the story of the giant red fox which attacked the village when she was only a baby. She loved Naruto, and nothing would change that. But this made her worried, what if her father told their friends who would then hate him more. Naruto tried so hard to not be hated yet never changed a bit about him.  
"You look worried Hinata-Hime," Naruto said.  
"I am sorry about my Father Naruto," Hinata said apologetically.  
"Its ok Hinata, its not your fault."  
A salty tear ran down her cheeks. Naruto noticed this and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hinata felt comfort, warmth, emotions and love. Naruto felt exactly the same and the smell from her hair made him see stars. It smelt like a field, a mix of berries and herbal essences from her shampoo made Naruto feel relaxed.  
"come on, lets go somewhere," Naruto whispered in her ear.  
The way Naruto whispered it made her feel weak at the knees, "But your injured Naruto."  
"Don't worry I will take it easy," Naruto softly reassured her as he took her hand and led the way.

It was just on the outskirts of the village and was in the middle of the woods, but you wouldn't find it unless you were looking for it. The area was gorgeous, rare flowers, clear blue water and a view of the light blue sky.  
"I-its beautiful Naruto," Hinata stuttered.  
"Yet your beauty makes this look like nothing," Naruto said softly with a smile.  
Hinata blushed crimson red at the compliment.  
"D-do y-you really mean that n-Naruto?"  
"With all my heart," Naruto said, "Believe it."  
Naruto and Hinata sat down with their feet in the water. Hinata holding Naruto's arm close.  
"Hinata," Naruto said.  
"Yes Naruto," Hinata said.  
"It's only fair that you know, and I was planning on telling you soon but with what's happened I have to tell you."  
"Are you sure Naruto, this is a big thing,"Hinata inquired.  
"Yes im sure."  
"Then please continue."  
"It started on the day I was born. The nine tailed fox, Kurama attacked the village. Lord Fourth and Lord Fifth fought to a stand still. To protect the village Lord Fourth used the Reaper Death Seal. But they needed a host otherwise it would be back in a few years. They chose me."  
Hinata didn't know what to say, so she did something that she wouldn't have done if she didn't get strength from Naruto. She started the kiss. It was a slow meaningful kiss which contained emotion and love. Well more love than usual. Hinata's soft lips pushed against Naruto's. As Hinata's hands went to Naruto's chest, his went to her cheek.  
'Her cheek is so soft,' Naruto thought to himself.  
'He's got abs,' Hinata thought simultaneously.  
After they poured their emotions out, Naruto decided to go for a swim.  
"But you don't have a swim suit," Hinata said.  
"I'll go in my boxers," Naruto said like it was nothing, but it wasn't to Hinata. She finally got to see Naruto topless, she had only seen him in his night clothes. Hinata was a bit of a closet perv, but nobody knew about it. Whilst Hinata was daydreaming about Naruto, he had gotten changed and was in the water.  
"Come on in Hinata the water is nice," Naruto yelled.  
Hinata ran and got changed she ran into the water. She was wearing her bra and panties but you wouldn't be able to see because of the water.  
Naruto pulled her into another passionate kiss.

**_*Time skip (6 months)*_**

Naruto and Hinata end a kiss.  
"Ok Foxy, Op New jutsu is a go,' Hinata said.  
"Are you sure about this Hinata-Hime," Naruto asked.  
"So long as you get to be a genin with the rest of us then yeah, im sure."  
"Thank you Hinata, I forget sometimes how much you love me."  
"Lets go," Hinata said as she and Naruto ran to the target destination. A few minutes later they were outside a circular building. They climbed up to the window on the top floor.  
"Where is it," Naruto whispered.  
Hinata opened the window and started the search. There was a small glass cupboard which Hinata pryed open to get the item. It was a scroll which she threw to Naruto. At that point an alarm went off.

[After show:

Liam: Good evening and welcome to the after show im your host Liam and we have some unusual guests tonight, please welcome Kiba Inuzuka and Akumaru.

*Kiba walks on to boos*

Kiba: BURN IN HELL AUDIENCE.

Liam: So Kiba, its been 6 months, what have you been plotting?

Kiba: Well the alarm was my fault, I set it off.

Liam: Why?

Kiba: Because? I want to see Naruto crash and burn so I can have that beautiful girl.

Liam: Ya know, your motives are getting old.

Kiba: LIKE YOUR MOTHER.

Liam: Shut up before I put you and your mutt down.

*Audience laugh*

Liam: Well im going to sleep now, just pulled an all nighter for you guys. I haven't been uploading recently since im trying to stop smoking and my keyboard is dead. So im using my phone. Anyway leave a review. Baii.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY WORK.


End file.
